


[带卡]宇智波带土仍在等待

by NovaticCadenza



Category: Naruto
Genre: Guro, Kinky, M/M, Necrophilia, On sait jamais, Pseudo-Necrophilia, maybe character death, 不洁幻想
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:34:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaticCadenza/pseuds/NovaticCadenza
Summary: 我问日历，你最近有没有啥想看的？然后我从答案里选了一个比较好发挥的。地铁上写的。包含不清不楚伪奸尸和我流水母回旋心理描写。如果没完全看懂additional tags里的内容，请勿点击。谢谢合作。





	[带卡]宇智波带土仍在等待

没人比带土更清楚地知道，他说想要卡卡西死掉，纯粹属于一句气话。即使这世上的所有别人都不懂，卡卡西也总该了解的：因为紧接着带土就重重地吻在他嘴上，粗重的气息伴着咸涩的泪珠一起落在他苍白的脸颊。因此带土觉得，对于造成当下的情况，卡卡西也是要负上一定责任的：他绝不该就那样撞在他的利刃上，喉咙里咯咯地响了一会就瘫软了身体。——而且那种眼神！那是种什么样的眼神啊？  
他怎敢对带土露出那种如释重负的眼神？

他呆呆地在黑暗里坐了一会。卡卡西的身体软绵绵地挂在他身上，柔软的腹部隔着一层薄薄的底衣挨着他仍虚握着苦无的右手。半晌，他又捕捉到了卡卡西的呼吸声：十分微弱但确实活着。  
活着，但即非昏迷，也非睡着。他知道卡卡西的身体总是紧绷着的，从不会像眼下这样，几乎是茫然地铺在他身上。他试探性地用刃尖捅了捅卡卡西的侧腹——一处要害：没有无意识的呜咽，没有肢体的收缩。像是具空壳子，带土有种捅了块死肉的错觉。  
只除了那一缕沿着利器边沿流下的血液。那甚至还是艳红色的。  
带土没遇到过这种事情。他不知道卡卡西葫芦里卖的什么药，不知道到底该如何应对。但有一点是确定的，即在这样的状态下，无论他要对卡卡西做什么，对方都无法反抗，也无从知晓。  
你可以对我做一切碍于理智不能做的事情，报复所有我犯下过的错误。卡卡西的姿态无疑是在对他发出这样的邀请。一切，无论是有理的还是无理的，甚至仅仅是你的幻想。惩罚我吧！你理应知道是谁亲手将你的英雄变成了现在这幅模样。  
不，带土说，你不知道。这会害死人的。  
他幻想里的卡卡西可不只有成为英雄的版本。在另外的一些时候，卡卡西会在他的脑海里露出示弱痛苦的表情，而他的指尖上会传来生物肌理被分离的那种滑腻的滞胀感。他会继续张开手指，让木遁粗暴地破坏那些组织——反正对方也用不上了，不是吗？——直到他的手肘深深陷入上忍的腹腔，指尖能从内部摸到对方内部的皮肤为止。卡卡西此时还没有完全死去，腥味刺激着他们的嗅觉。他狞笑起来，抽出一只手去解自己的裤子，跪伏在那被撕开的躯体上，急不可耐地把那人的所有内脏也弄得一团糟。卡卡西伸出手，似乎是想要握住他的手腕，但在能碰得到他之前便落在地上。他完全失去了力量，带土能一眼就看得出来。  
释放之后他歇息了一会。他没费事去擦干净自己，而是从指尖催生出一根细嫩得可怜的绿苗。幼苗歪歪斜斜地扎穿卡卡西的皮肤，留下一排蹩脚得可笑的针脚。缝合的时候他故意留了一截肠子在外头。玩弄那个断面的时候卡卡西也毫无反应，看来是确实死透了。  
你知道我想对你这么做吗？  
我猜你不知道。你连我不想要你死大约都并不清楚。

…但还有些其他可做的事情。他直起上身，卡卡西的上半身就摔在地上，而双腿则以他的臀部为支点转了个弯，斜斜搭在他大腿上。带土轻易地拉下他的裤子，把他的腿根掐在手里。那两条腿如今叉开个锐角，虚夹着他的腰。他把拇指尖伸进去，随后加上了食指跟中指。他几乎是泄愤一样狠狠扣挖着人类的腔体，那里就跟他想象中卡卡西被打开的腹腔一样柔软但不过分湿润，只少了那股叫人想吐的腥气。  
卡卡西理所当然地没有什么反应。他的手臂还是呈现出原先的角度搭在地上，就连性器都还是一样软软地萎缩在那团银色的毛发里。这就太像奸尸了，带土心里啐了一口。  
操进去是很容易的，甚至有些过于容易了。他就像个长了卡卡西脸的大号充气娃娃一样乖巧而毫无反应。左手掐住他的腰、右手再拉住他的腿，谁都能朝那个小洞里挺腰。而这里所有的声音和动作都是带土自己发出来的，卡卡西的身体可不会去主动包裹他，再送上剧烈的战栗。只有当带土操他操得太狠、连着带动了他委顿在地上的上半身时，你才能在黑暗里看见他的那一头银发在地上慢慢地蹭动。  
两下、三下、两下，再三下。跟带土操他一个节奏。  
被迫唱独角戏让带土极为不快。因此他这回射进去之后也没费心好好整理，而是直接就把卡卡西的外裤提了起来，又给裤带打了个死结。做完这一切之后，他感觉自己的怒火仍未完全发泄干净，便抬起脚来在卡卡西肚子上狠狠踩了几下。那几脚落下去的时候完全没有留情，他甚至能感觉到对方的脾脏在他的足底被迫移位。等他醒来的时候，这一定很疼——这种疼加上屁股里的涩痛，肯定够受的，带土想，然后他就能体会得到我到底有多生气！  
他又踢了一下卡卡西的手，才坐下来，脑子里全是卡卡西扑上他刀尖时的眼神。那是被牵到屠夫面前待宰的绵羊逆来顺受的温顺眼神。  
开什么玩笑，带土想。等卡卡西发出那种长长的呼吸被掐断了的那种声音——这人从昏迷中醒来的征兆——他就得好好跟他把道理讲清楚。

宇智波带土仍在等待。


End file.
